La otra cara de la moneda
by dokuji-san
Summary: inuyasha y kagome, ya son pareja, koga llego un dia a visitar a kagome y se le lanzo abesar, ella desconcetada lo golpea pero no se da cuenta que inu vio aquel, penso que ellos tenian un romance, ella regreso a la aldea con el fin de ceirle inuyasha..
1. Chapter 1

La otra cara de la moneda

Kagome se encontraba sentada en el suelo despeinada sucia llorando mientras que inuyasha se encontraba juzgándola y gritándole:

-eres una maldita como pudiste hacer eso y sin embargo vienes y dices que ese cachorro es mio, eres una perr…. Porque no mejor vas y te sigues revolcando con ese perrucho de kouga

-pero inuyasha... ya te dije que este cachorro es tuyo y mio yo nunca he tenido nada con kouga el solamente me lanzo a besar pero sin mi consentimiento decía entre sollozos

-ja tonta te revuelcas con el sarnoso y me pides que responda por el resultado de tu infidelidad le da una cachetada a kagome y la escupe.

-sabes que inuyasha yo nunca hice nada con kouga kagome se levanta y lo encara y te juro por lo mas sagrado de este mundo que te vas a arrepentir por esto por haberme humillado, por negar a tu hijo y por decir que te fui infiel sabiendo que yo siempre te ame, te juro que te vas a arrepentir te voy hacer arrodillar y pedirme perdón, te voy a hacer besar el suelo y nunca me oyes nunca en mi vida voy a derramar una sola lagrima por ti porque tu no lo vales maldito hibrido...

Esa palabras resonaron en la cabeza del hanyou le dolieron pero luego se repuso por que estaba con vencido que su kagome le fue infiel.

-ve y revuélcate con tu kouga dijo con desprecio y repugnancia.

-no me voy a ir con ningún kouga por que él no es nada mio voy a vivir sola porque sé que voy a criar a mi hijo yo sola, me costara pero lo hare y nunca te atrevas a hablarme, a mirarme o tan siquiera reclamar por tu hijo que llevo dentro porque lo único que el sabrá de su padre es que es un maldito insensible que para mi murió a partir de ahora.

Kagome se fue de ahí se dirigió a su cabaña secándose sus lagrimas y caminando con dificultad, mientras tanto inuyasha se fue al goshinboku para sentarse y olvidar a kagome porque para el ella ya no valía nada.

Kagome en su cabaña se encontraba sentada en un rincón pensando en todos los momentos que pasó con inuyasha como aquel día que decidieron tener intimidad:

**..Flas back….**

-Kagome te amo decía inuyasha excitado y paseando sus manos por el muslo de kagome mientras que esta lo besaba sin parar

-Yo.. También.. te amo dijo entre gemidos por que la mano de inuyasha tomo otro rumbo luego de besos ,caricias. Y demás terminaron de profesarse todo su amor, terminaron agotados, excitados y con una kagome que ya no era señorita.

…**.Fin del flas back…**

Kagome también estaba recordando que en la mañana inuyasha creyó que ella lo estaba traicionando.

…**Flas back…..**

Kouga había llegado a la aldea como siempre de paso solo para saludar a kagome, pero hoy kouga pensaba declarase otra ves así que llamo a kagome y los dos se sentaron frente a un lago muy hermoso

-kagome hoy te quiero confesar todo mi amor, quiero pedirte una oportunidad

-kouga no puedo, por que….. Kagome iba a decirle que inuyasha y ella eran pareja y esperaban un cachorro pero kouga se lanzo a besarla sin su consentimiento en ese mismo momento inuyasha llega a la escena y logra ver solo el beso, lleno de ira por aquella traición se va a la aldea mientras que kagome aparta a kouga y le da una cachetada por atrevido.

-kouga eres un atrevido yo soy mujer de inuyasha y estoy esperando un hijo de el kagome se pone de pie, se dirige a la aldea para decirle todo a inuyasha y no ocurriera un mal entendido pero no sabia que inuyasha vio aquella escena así que cuando llego inuyasha le comenzó a reclamar y a humillarla por una supuesta infidelidad y así comenzó todo

…**..Fin del flas back…**

Sango llega y ve a kagome sentada en un rincón de la cabaña toda sucia, despeinada y sus ojos rojos por que estaba llorando.

-Que te paso kagome pregunta muy preocupada a su mejor amiga

- sango lo que paso fue… así le conto cada detalle y sango se lleno de ira por la desconfianza de inuyasha e iba a golpearlo pero kagome le dijo que no

-kagome pero porque no puedo golpearlo

- no sango no te ensucies las manos, además es mejor que hubiese pasado esto porque me di cuenta que inuyasha no me amo porque no fue capas de confiar en mi sin embargo yo siempre confié en el y soporte que cada ves que kikyo aparecía se fuera detrás de ella como un perro faldero para que después de que ella muriera viniera a donde mi y nunca me di cuenta que siempre fui un plato de segunda mesa

-kagome no digas eso tu vales mucho y si ese tonto de inuyasha no te valoro habrá otra persona mejor

-no sango ya no me fijare en nadie solamente me concentrare en criar a mi hijo.

-esperas un hijo?

- si

-ese maldito de inuyasha ahora no quiere responder cierto eso es típico de todos los hombre pero no te preocupes kagome que aquí esta la tía sango para ayudarte

-gracias sango tu si eres una buena amiga

-ahora no hay que pensar en ese tonto si no en que nombre le pondrás

-inuko

- que bueno ahora las gemelas y la bebe tendrán con quien jugar

Y así fue kagome pensó criar a su hijo sola, Miroku supo lo del problema así que todos comenzaron a criticar a inuyasha, kagome decidió irse de la aldea para vivir en otra cercana sango la iba a visitar frecuentemente, vive con shippo, después de nueve meses nació el pequeño inuko es igual a su padre con sus ojos ámbar y cabello blanco, con piel blanca como su madre y la misma sonrisa.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre mi pequeño

-si se parece mucho kagome dijo sango quien hiso de partera ya que kaede estaba en la aldea y sango lo prometió ayudarla en todo como mejor amiga

-pero sango eso no importa ahora

Continuara..


	2. Chapter 2: inuyasha se arrepiente

**Capitulo #2:**

Sango decidió ayudar a su amiga con su hijo ya que se encontraba muy atareada así que ahora vive en la aldea de kagome,

Kagome se encontraba contemplando a su hijo quien estaba durmiendo en su cama:

Yo sé que vas a ser un niño perfecto, te criare de la mejor manera con la ayuda del tío Miroku y la tía sango

Después acaricio su pequeño y lindo rostro demostrando un poco de su inmenso cariño a su bebe, aprovecho que estaba dormido y decidió salir a hablar con sango:

-kagome y no piensas decirle a inuyasha

-no

-pero él tiene derech…

-no, no lo tiene él lo negó así que a partir de ese momento dejo de ser el padre. – interrumpió kagome a sango

-bueno

Luego él bebe de kagome comenzó a llorar así que la conversación termino, entro a la cabaña, lo cargo, le dio de comer y dejo de llorar.

-sabes inuko ahora que lo pienso kaede no te conoce así que hoy vamos a presentártela.

Entra shippo y le pregunta

-kagome él te entiende?

-claro shippo! – dice regalándole una sonrisa al aun inocente zorrito.

-ay que bien!

-shippo

-si kagome-chan

-hoy pienso presentarlo a kaede ¿quieres ir?

-si!

En la tarde kagome se baño se alisto, al bebe y le dijo a shippo que se alistara para así irse a la aldea de kaede; cuando llegaron kaede los recibió con mucho amor:

-pero que lindo es el pequeño kagome

-gracias

-Se parece mucho a inuyasha no se como pudo negarlo

-eso no importa- dijo seria ya que no le gustaba hablar de ese tema así que salió de la cabaña de kaede dejándole él bebe.

Salió y decidió dar un paseo por la aldea para saludar a todos sus conocidos y recordar cada momento bueno vivido ahí, de pronto choca con inuyasha:

-ahora que haces aquí vienes con tu amado kouga y tu maldito hijo

-sabes no pienso pelear contigo no estoy de ánimos y me basto con lo que dijiste hace nueve meses.

-pero que te duele que te diga la verdad en tu cara?, infiel!

Kagome solo se va a la cabaña de kaede, con inuyasha atrás de ella diciéndole toda clase de insultos como:_ eres una perr.., traicionera no tienes vergüenza de haberte revolcado con el sarnoso y negarlo yo que te ame y tu solo eras una zorr.. lo único que buscas es sexo maldita perr.._

entra a la cabaña; le dice a shippo que ya se van, toma al bebe entre sus brazos, se da la vuelta y en ese instante inuyasha se calla, de ,lo asombrado porque ese bebe era igual a él, kagome sale de la cabaña y se va mientras tanto inuyasha se queda con la boca abierta y se arrepiente de todo esos insulto iba a seguirla pero kaede lo detiene y le dice:

-inuyasha no la sigas que no te escuchara después de que le dijeras todo esos insultos

Inuyasha obedece a kaede pero piensa llegar a su cabaña mañana

Kagome llego a su cabaña entra duerme a su bebe y comienza a maldecir a inuyasha:

-maldito se va a arrepentir de todo y juro que lo hare besar el suelo

En ese instante llega sango y le pregunta ¿que le paso? Ella le cuenta todo, la calma para que no siga diciendo palabrotas y le dice:

-Kagome es muy raro no verte llorar

-sango yo jure que no derramaría una sola lagrima por el y así lo hare

-tienes toda la razón por que él no se lo merece.

Llego el día siguiente y como siempre kagome se levanto, atendió al bebe, fue a buscar la comida, saludo a sus amigos, levanto al pequeño shippo y desayunaron juntos, se asearon y comenzó el nuevo día pero este día iban a pasar cosas nuevas ya que a lo lejos un hanyou arrepentido contemplaba su rutina.

Ese día kagome fue visitada por kouga quien ya acostumbraba a visitarla y esas visitas le decía lo mismo:

-kagome yo te puedo ayudar a cuidarlo lo tomare como mi cachorro yo seré el padre si tu me lo permites.

-kouga por favor ya te he dicho varias veces que no, yo no siento nada por ti así que no

- lárgate sarnoso que ese cachorro ya tiene padre y soy yo- se escucha una vos atrás

A kagome le entra un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al escuchar aquella vos, se volta y lo encara:

-tu no tienes derecho a reclamar por mi bebe después de que me humillaste, negaste a tu hijo y me dijiste toda clase de insultos quieres venir de buen samaritano a decir que ahora si vas a hacer de padre pero sabes ahora soy yo la que no quiero, porque por tu culpa llore lagrimas de sangre y a ti eso no te importo a si que mejor lárgate.

- tu no tienes derecho a reclamar al hijo de kagome – comenzó koga a defender a kagome.

-cállate maldito sarnoso que el asunto no es contigo

Kouga ya se iba a lanzar encima de inuyasha pero kagome, lo detuvo:

-joven kouga será mejor que se valla

-ya oíste sarnoso a quien eligió –dijo inuyasha

-estúpido yo no he elegido a nadie, le pido que se valla por que el problema es entre tu y yo tonto

Kouga se fue, inuyasha y kagome continuaron:

-Kagome pero entiéndeme yo pensé que ese cachorro no era mi…

-cállate!- grito- eres un maldito tener el descaro de venir a reclamar por que ahora si pudes ver bien que es tu hijo pero, ¿porque cuando yo te lo dije no me creíste?... ¿porque?- grita kagome e inuyasha no le responde- pero porque no me respondes, porque es la verdad eres un maldito estupido me humillaste hasta mas no poder y ahora vienes a disculparte como si yo de fuera a perdonar, esta ves no lo are no te mereces ni que te dirija la palabra porque yo jure criar a mi hijo sola como lo hizo mi madre y recuerda que para inuko tu estas MUERTO!

Con aquel grito inuyasha se sorprende y sango llega corriendo a la escena y ve a kagome con él bebe en brazos y a inuyasha los dos discutiendo, toma a kagome del brazo, pasan por el lado de inuyasha y sango le dice:

-para que viniste para amargarle la vida a kagome sabes mejor desaparece – le dice con un tono lleno de furia y rencor

Mientras pasaron al lado de inuyasha kagome no dijo nada solamente lo miro con desprecio y repugnancia.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3: sango da su leccion

**Capitulo # 3**

Sango llevo a kagome a su cabaña la trato de calmar pero no pudo se encontraba muy alterada, respiraba entrecortada, sus ojos ya no demostraban felicidad si no que destilaban odio y mucha repugnancia, sango al verla así le da agua, le quita al bebe de los brazos y lo coloca en su cama y ahora se dedica a relajar a kagome:

-por dios kagome relájate trata de calmarte hazlo por inuko

En ese instante comienza a respirar mas calmada:

-ese maldito me altera y me entran ganas de golpearlo

-pero no debes hacerlo

-si ya se

Sango salió de la cabaña para decirle a Miroku lo que sucedió pero se topo con inuyasha:

-pero mira quien apareció –dice despreciativamente

-déjame pasar –le dice para que se quite de la puesta de la cabaña de kagome.

-pues fíjate que no lo are ya la insultaste bastante así que mejor vete porque mientras yo este aquí no la vas a ver ni un segundo

-QUITATE!

- me haces el favor y a mi NO ME GRITES!

-porque? que me vas a a hacer?

-puedo ser mujer pero de ti no me voy a dejar humillar, hibrido –dijo sango

Inuyasha la aparta bruscamente de la puesta y ella lo jala del cabello y lo arrastra hacia a fuera luego lo golpea y le da unas cachetadas, pero llega Miroku, la toma por la cintura pero esta se zafa y va, golpe a inuyasha otra ves, Miroku la vuelva a agarrar y así la detiene, inuyasha se levanta del suelo se encuentra todo golpeado y sucio:

- inuyasha no te gusto que te diera una lección?

-cállate!

- ven y cállame, si te crees tanto, ven – grita sango con ganas de golpear a inuyasha- pero ven tonto- decía aun agarrada por Miroku.

-sanguito cálmate

-cállate Miroku y suéltame- golpe a Miroku en la cabeza haciéndole un chichón y así la suelta

Sango comienza a perseguir a inuyasha y este corría, luego salió kagome de la cabaña:

-sango déjalo

-si- dijo resignada ya que no cumplió su cometido

-y tu lárgate de mi vista- le dice a inuyasha

- pero, kagome yo viene para disculparme con tigo y comenzar de nuevo

- vete – dice furiosa

-ya la oíste lárgate inuyasha – dijo sango

- Miroku por favor llévatela – le dice kagome a Miroku

Miroku solo asiente y se lleva a sango lejos, mientras que inuyasha se trata de acercar a kagome pero esta retrocede y lo mira con repugnancia:

-vete inuyasha no tienes por qué venir aquí

-pero kagome perdóname hazlo por nuestro hijo

-NUESTRO HIJO?, que yo sepa tu lo negaste a si que para el yo soy su madre y su padre, tu nunca vas a existir para el así que desaparece

Con esa palabras inuyasha se va, así desaparece por varios años nadie sabe de su paradero mientras que kagome con mucho esfuerzo educa y cuida a inuko.

Dentro de poco cumple los 14 años de edad, es un chico muy juicioso, celoso con su madre la defiende de todo y también la protege.

-sango te puedo pedir un favor

-claro kagome

-es para que me ayudes con la pequeña fiesta de inuko

-claro y como piensas hacerla

-pienso decorar esto y esto, la comida aquí y aquí,…

Kagome le explico todo a sango y comenzaron a organizar todo mientras que Miroku lo llevo a caminar para entretenerlo pero Miroku no contaba que el quisiera saber de su padre:

-tío Miroku

-dime pequeño inuko

-quiero saber de mi padre

-he pues pregúntale a tu madre

-he tratado pero al parecer ella no quiere pero dígame algo sobre el tío Miroku

-pequeño inuko lo único que yo te puedo decir es que se llama inuyasha

- y que mas

-eso te lo debe decir tu madre.

-pero

-Pero nada

Miroku no le conto mas nada sobre inuyasha ya que eso era deber de kagome, después de cierto tiempo Miroku llevo a la aldea a inuko porque la fiesta iba a empezar.

Continuara…

Espero les allá gustado y no olviden sus reviews !

Chao los quiero


	4. Chapter 4: Nielo!

**Capitulo # 4: padre?**

Kagome se encontraba revisando cada detalle de la fiesta, cuando de pronto ve a inuko hablando con un hanyou de ojos ámbar y cabello plateado, se dirige a donde esta su hijo y aquel hanyou, aparta a inuko de inuyasha:

-mama mira he hecho un nuevo amigo –dice sin saber que va a pasar.

-que haces aquí porque no nos dejas en paz

-pero kagome entiende también es mi hij…

-CALLATE! No tienes ni el mas mínimo derecho de llamarlo tuyo, tu no existes para mi y menos para el.

En ese momento inuyasha pierde el control sus ojos se tornan rojos, sus garras crecen, su sangre de demonio lo controla toma a kagome causándole daño, inuko al ver a su madre herida sale a defenderla, golpea a inuyasha para luego llevar a su madre donde la tía sango y así continuar la pelea:

-quien te crees para tocar a mi madre- lanzándole sus garras

Inuyasha ya se esta controlando, no esta atacando a inuko

-inuko yo no quería hacer le daño lo que pasa es que …

Inuyasha fue callado por unas garras que le perforaron su pecho para después caer completamente inconsciente.

En ese momento reaparece kagome toma a inuko:

-déjalo inuko

-pero mama mira lo que te hizo

-no es nada

-pero

-te digo que dejes a inuyasha en paz

Kagome después de pronunciar aquel nombre, se da cuenta que no debía y se tapa la boca.

-e. eel… es mi padre –tartamudea inuko  
-si

-y ese tonto como se atreve a lastimarte

-ya cálmate mejor vámonos a la cabaña

Kagome se lleva a inuko a la cabaña , dejando atrás aun inconsciente y herido inuyasha pero eso no les importo.

Sango y sus hijos van a donde se encuentra kagome a ver como estaba ya que no la pudo terminar de curar.

Mientras que Miroku si decide ayudar a inuyasha, lo carga y lo lleva hacia su cabaña, después de eso inuyasha despierta.

-inuko- dice muy adolorido

- cálmate inuyasha mejor descansa porque estas muy herido

-Miroku eres tu?

-si

-que le paso a kagome

-tu perdiste el control, heriste a kagome, inuko te golpeo por lastimar a su madre y ya sabe que tu eres el padre.

-quien se lo dijo

-Kagome cuando intento separar a inuko de ti por que tu estabas inconsciente, si kagome no se hubiese llevado a inuko tu estarías muerto

-para donde vas inuyasha?

Decía Miroku mientras inuyasha Salía de la cabaña, sin responder.

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando hacia la cabaña de kagome, entre y dice:

-kagome

-que quiere? – responde inuko con desprecio.

- y kagome donde esta?

- se fue con la tía sango a donde kaede ya que ella no pudo currar las heridas que tu le hiciste.

-te dejo solo?

-si, mejor lárgate

-tu quien te crees para hablarme así yo soy tu padre así que ten mas respeto.

-porque te tengo que respetar después de todo lo que le hiciste a mi madre, ya me contaron todo.

- no era mi intención yo pensé que ella me engaño.

-como pudiste dudar de ella y ahora tienes el descaro de aparecer y lastimarla.

-perdí el control y no sabia lo que hacia..

-sabes… yo tenia muchas ganas de saber quien era mi padre, si estaba vivo o muerto, como era pero ahora que me contaron toda la verdad me decepcione.

-…

-porque no dices nada sabes que has hecho mal todos las veces que apareces y vienes a reclamar porque tu no tienes por qué reclamar

La discusión entre inuko e inuyasha se acabó porque Miroku llego y calmo a inuko, se encontraba muy sulfurado, no podía respirar bien y estaba cambiando de color, Miroku lo llevo con kagome.

- Kagome se esta ahogando-dijo desesperado

- -Miroku que le sucedió- preguntaba muy asustada porque inuko aun se encontraba respirando mal

- Estaba peleando con inuyasha, yo llegue trate de calmarlo pero estaba asi.

Kagome sin saber que hacer, le pregunta a kaede, ella le da un brebaje de hierbas y lo hacer respirar pausadamente.

Así inuko se calma, comienza a respirar normalmente kaede le dice a kagome:

- Será mejor que lo lleves a tu época ahí lo atenderán mejor

- Si

Al día siguiente kagome se alista y alista a inuko para irse a la época actual. Inuyasha aun se encontraba en esa aldea.

Pasan el poso, llegan a la época actual, el pequeño inuko saluda a su tío sota y a su abuela, kagome le cuenta lo de inuko a su madre ella le dice que puede ser asma pero que lo lleve al medico.

Kagome le oculta las pequeñas orejitas a inuko y lo lleva al medico ahí le diagnostican asma; kagome tubo que comprarle el inhalador.

De pronto cuando van caminando por la calle ven a una chica discutiendo con cinco hombres muy altos y fornidos que al parecer van a golpear a la chica, inuko se apresura a ir con ella para ayudarla pero se llevo una gran sorpresa pues al acercarse mas vio que la chica tenia orejas de gato y una cola y en esos momentos empezó a golpear a todos esos hombres, el se acerca y cuando ya esta cerca intenta hablar con ella.

.pero como? Tu tienes?

.ahora no tengo tiempo para estar de niñera y menos con niñitos retrasados como tu

-si serás malagradecida yo vine a preguntarte si estabas bien y a ayudarte

-pues no necesito tu ayuda así que LARGATE

-y si no quiero.

-inuko que pasa? Porque le discutes con esa jovencita?

-señora kagome?

-nielo?

-madre acaso conoces a esta?

-esta tiene su nombre TONTO.

Nielo se tapa la boca y se dirige a kagome

-ay perdón señora kagome no sabia que había tenido un hijo con retraso mental.

-QUE? NO SOY RETRASADO MENTAL.

- nielo mi hijo no es retrasado mental.

- Entonces tuvo que salir al padre por que es un idiota completo.

- No quisiera hablar de eso nielo pero por que no vas a mi casa y de camino me explicas de donde salieron esas orejas.

- Y la horrible cola esa.- dijo inuko al ver una larga cola

- A ti nadie te metió.

Y siguiendo con la discusión los tres tomaron rumboal templo higurashi

Kagome iba pensando los momentos divertidos que paso con inuyasha, cuando la hacia poner rabiosa hasta que se desahogaba diciendo miles de ¡abajo", o aquella ves en que ese supuesto rey jabalí le coloco sin intención una tiara que lo volvió afeminado, aquel recuerdo le sacaba miles de sonrisas, sabiendo que tubo el apollo, protección y por un corto tiempo el amor de inuyasha, pero lastimosamente ahora ni se saludaban no eran ni la sombra de los amigos que fueron pero ni modo así es la vida como dice su abuelo todo tiene su final porque lo que sube tiene que bajar

**  
Continuara….**

Hola chicas y chicos gracias por leer, espero que les haiga gustado y dejen review.

**Popy 16:** amiga aquí esta lo que me pediste un recuerdo de los buenos amigos que eran pues es corto pero es un recuerdo no? Y inuyasha también va a recordar pero mas adelante mas adelante! Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión amiga!

**Tennyoukai:** tienes todo el derecho de estar rabisa con inuyasha y hasta yo quise hacer lo mismo con ese tonto de inuyasha pero me calme no quería dejar a inuko sin un padre jejeje. Gracias por leer.

**caMi-insuol:** si tienes razón inuyasha es horrendo todo un patán, gracias por leer y aquí esta la continuación.

Gracias a todos mis lectores y les aviso que a partir del próximo capitulo mi hermana mion-nielo y yo escribiremos los capítulos que serán mas divertidos ya que habrán momentos muy buenos gracias a la neko nielo aquí les dejo una imagen de nielo (ojo la imagen **no es mia** la tome prestada de una magina lo cual especifico ya que no quiero problemas debido a los derechos de autor.

Me despido desde Colombia

Lady Dokuji-san


End file.
